


It's the great pumpkin, Emma Winchester

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Benny, M/M, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to apologize for biting me.” The little girl said as she stomped up to Dean and Emma. Her father was standing behind her. Yeah, he looked a little intimidating, but it was kind of hard to focus on his daughter’s threats when the man had amazing ice blue eyes and the beard that he wouldn’t mind getting burns from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the great pumpkin, Emma Winchester

“Take your 9 year old and 1 year old to an apple orchard or pumpkin field this year, Dean.” He mumbled to himself, mocking the words of all the people who had said that to him. “It’ll be great. All kids should be able to experience this.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Sounds like a great idea. What could go wrong?”

The answer was everything. Everything could go wrong. Timmy had the worst hay allergy that Dean was pretty sure that his son would probably sneeze out his brains. Well, at least he was enjoying himself a little. But Emma on the other hand was hating every single thing that happened. Hay ride? Didn’t like the feeling of going over the bumps. Picking apples? Cried when she dropped one. God, Dean hated fall.

“Dad, can we pick out pumpkins?” Timmy asked as he held his sister on his hip. She had finally started to calm down and was sucking on her thumb. A habit that Dean tried to avoid from even starting but managed to happen anyway.

He hesitated and looked over the field. “Uh… sure, go ahead. Be careful, alright?”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Okay. We’ll be fine. How many are we allowed to get?”

Dean shrugged. “How about both of you pick one. And don’t let Emma drop hers. Okay?”

He nodded. “Don’t worry, wasn’t planning on it. I think everybody here doesn’t want her to drop it if it means she is going to start crying again.” Timmy said before walking into the field and looking over the pumpkins, pointing out some that were small enough for Emma and asking if she wanted it.

Dean stayed back. Making sure neither of them got into trouble. There was probably somewhere around 5 kids in the field, but only two parents hanging around. Including himself. Speaking of other parent, Dean couldn’t help but look over at the other man. He had a pretty heavy looking black coat on and a newsboy hat. Said man also had a pretty scruffy beard. Dean couldn’t see the man’s eyes from this distance, but he seemed to have a pretty concentrated look on his face.

He looked the direction that the other man was paying attention to. He saw a little girl with dark hair pulled into a ponytail with a bow. She was wearing a purple windbreaker and a pair of jeans. The little girl looked about 4, maybe 5.

Dean looked back to his kids. Timmy had let Emma walk by herself, she had just learned how pretty recently so she loved to go around a lot. But Timmy stayed very close to her, making sure she didn’t trip over anything or fall.

Emma began walking over to a certain pumpkin, pretty quickly he noticed. That means they get to leave this place pretty soon considering Timmy already had one in his hands.

When she began to pick up a pumpkin that was pretty small in size. Probably couldn’t do much for it other than put it in her room after carving a small smile onto it. The 5 year old in the purple windbreaker had been walking to that pumpkin as well. Once she got to where Emma was, she grabbed the pumpkin out of the 1 year old’s hands.

But surprisingly enough, Emma didn’t cry. Oh no, she waddled after the girl, grabbed one of her arms, and bit her.

“Emily Lydia Winchester!” Dean said as he ran over to them. Timmy had already ran out of dodge, just watching everything happen then get involved in it. The other parent had ran over to his daughter, obviously having heard her loud cries.

Dean had Emma up and began scolding her. But very gently. That’s probably why she got away with everything pretty easily. A few words that sounded angry, she begins to sniffle, and Dean just gives up on being bad cop and ends up telling her that it’s okay but she shouldn’t so that.

“You need to apologize for biting me.” The little girl said as she stomped up to Dean and Emma. Her father was standing behind her. Yeah, he looked a little intimidating, but it was kind of hard to focus on his daughter’s threats when the man had amazing ice blue eyes and the beard that he wouldn’t mind getting burns from.

Emma shook her head. “No!” She yelled, which pulled Dean back into what was happening.

“You bit me!” The 5 year old raised her voice as well, looking up at them.

“You took pum-kin.”

The other man spoke. “Elizabeth didn’t take the pumpkin.”

Dean would have found that drawl hypnotizing if he wasn’t insulting his kid. “Uh, sorry sir. I saw everything. Pretty sure she took it.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Even if she did take it, biting is still hell of a lot worse, brother.”

Dean set Emma down. He didn’t notice that she wondered back to Timmy. “It was self-defense.”

He scoffed. “Self-defense? She bit her!”

“Yeah, and your kid stole the damn pumpkin from a one year old!” Both of them had begun to raise their voices. Defending their kids as much as they could.

“Well, maybe if you had raised her a little better-” He had begun to say, and Dean was about to make a quick retort to that before both of them were interrupted by a splat sound. They looked over to Timmy jumping up and down on the small pumpkin until it was flat. The two girls had already abandoned the whole pumpkin situation like it never existed and began looking for other pumpkins in separate ways.

When Timmy was done, he looked back up at the 2 grownups. “You two are fighting like babies.” The 9 year old said. “Can’t you guys just get over it like Elizabeth and Emma did?”

Dean looked at the man, and he looked back at him before both of them burst into nervous laughter. Dean would later blame his cheeks going red because of the cold.

“Jesus Christ, we sounded like some of the parents of those crappy TLC shows. I’m Dean, by the way.” Dean said still laughing.

“Glad I’m not the only person who thought that. And I’m Benny.” The other father, Benny, said as he caught his breath.

They had talked a little more after that, mostly about their kids, but a little bit about their personal life as well. Like how Dean learned that Elizabeth was adopted and how Benny learned that Dean was pretty much on his own. Both of them results of relationships that didn’t entirely last.

Once the kids had got there pumpkins and had as much complimentary doughnuts and apple cider as they could handle, it was time to go.

“So…” Benny started. “This was quite the day, huh.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess. Sorry about earlier.”

Benny waved him off. “Don’t worry too much about it, brother.” He took a pen out of his pocket and asked to see Dean’s hand. He held his palm out without hesitation. “Besides, I’m sure we can make it up to each other.”

Dean smirked, looking the other man in the eyes. “Sounds like a plan. But you’re paying for the babysitter I’ll need to hire.”

Maybe Fall wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
